


Catch me!

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: She was the last person he expected to see.





	Catch me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



> A Treat for Karios, who prompted:
> 
> Peter arrests someone in Nate's crew. What happens next?  
> How does Neal know someone on the Leverage Crew?

The last person Neal expected to see in the FBI office was Sophie. 

"Sophie!" Neal exclaimed, breaking out into a huge grin and bending to kiss her cheek. "It's been what… Three years? Four?"

"Five, darling," she corrected. "And it's wonderful to see you too but... a little assist, please?"

She inclined her head towards the handcuffs adorning her wrists.

Neal glanced at Peter, who shook his head. "She's suspected of participating in a heist at the MET last night."

"Sophie? Not possible!"

She had the grace to blush. "Well, actually… I may have participated a little bit in it."


End file.
